


You Are My Favorite Hello (and My Hardest Goodbye)

by Introvertedintellect350



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Handshake of Love, Hurt Jemma Simmons, Jemma Simmons Angst, Jemma Simmons Needs a Hug, Jemma's POV, Kissing, Kree Monolith, Laboratories, Light Angst, Memories, Mentions of Will - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, New Beginnings, Not a Tumblr Prompt, POV Third Person, Past Torture, Post-Episode: s03e10 Maveth, Workplace Relationship, post 3x05, sixteen and achingly shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedintellect350/pseuds/Introvertedintellect350
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Fitz got her back from Maveth, things have been different. In some ways good, in some ways bad. This is a drabble in which Jemma Simmons reminisces on herself and everything good, as well as the not-so-good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Favorite Hello (and My Hardest Goodbye)

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm sorry I'm terrible at summaries. They're difficult to write. I know it's the summary that gets you here, but still, read it and find out what you clicked on. :))

It was incredibly difficult, especially at first, to believe she was actually back on earth and that _It_ hadn't eaten her alive. Fitz had actually dove through a portal and into Maveth at precisely the correct time and place to bring her back and she was more than grateful. He'd saved her life and in turn, she may have just saved his. 

**••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

_"She loves the smell of warm coffee,"_

**••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

The first thing she realized she missed - besides Fitz, but she never stopped missing him - was the smell of roasting coffee beans, churning out wonderful, rich, earthy, deliciously caffeinated coffee that warmed her hands and her stomach and bloomed into all parts of her body. 

The second thing she realized she missed, was the sound of Leopold Fitz's voice. Sure, she'd heard it more times than her heart beat every day, and had listened to the video of him wishing her a happy birthday until every single frame was burned into her mind; but actually hearing his voice, live, right next to her ear, directly to her and no one else. That was what she had missed. 

And so, while she curled up in a lab chair with her cup of steaming hot coffee, she invited Fitz to tell her about the latest tech he was working on. She didn't say much in reply, and if she was honest she wasn't listening to the actual words that came out of his mouth. She was instead listening to his beautiful accent and the cadence of his words. The passion that fueled them, the joy that he got out of talking about the things they both loved. It would have put her to sleep had she not been steadily sipping on a mug of coffee. 

**••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

_"She loves the smell of bloomed roses,"_

**••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

Life. Growth. The sun. Plants. Those were all things that had been missing on Maveth. There were instead, two moons and a horrid blue sky that never changed color, and stars. At first she appreciated the beauty of the new constellations and working with Will to figure it all out and how to get off that cursed planet where people were sent to die, but soon she started missing the greenery. 

And when she got back and walked into the restaurant that Fitz had kept the reservation in and cleared the entire place just for them, of course Jemma noticed the presence of flowers. Roses in particular, were placed at the center of each table and with her bodily functions and brain waves still a bit out of whack, she smelled them quite strongly. Everything was louder, brighter, stronger, more triggering than ever before, and she hated it. The sound of clinking silverware and glass on glass only set her off even more until she was a puddle of tears. She was so lost and so confused and happy at being home yet devastated that things were different in so many unforeseen ways and it was all _vehemently_ overwhelming that all she could do was sob. 

**••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

_"And she loves the smell of new beginnings."_

**••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

The biggest change of all, however, and quite the most alarming, was the change in her and Fitz's relationship. It was all terribly awkward and backwards and just felt so....wrong. 

They tried their hardest to act normal, go back to working seamlessly together, finish each other sentences and communicating with only glances. But it was equally as hard to act as if nothing had changed when in fact, everything had. While on Maveth, she'd found companionship and, well, _love_. But now that she was back, she had to face Fitz about it all and what had happened and, if she was brutally honest with herself....how her feelings towards Fitz had changed. They'd grown stronger, much stronger, and she didn't want to ignore them anymore. 

It was the hardest thing she'd had to do since being sucked into that God-forsaken planet. Face Fitz and tell him everything. Even about Will. 

But then one day, in the lab, working awkwardly by themselves, she faced him once again and bared her soul. A simple, "I miss you." was all it took to break the dams that had been steadily building between them, gaining strength to never fall. 

"I'm Leopold Fitz, engineer." His hand was out, waiting for her to take it. 

"Jemma Simmons, biochemist." Her hand slipped into his easily and they shook. 

It was the simplest and hardest things she'd ever done and it broke every dam between them, leaving nothing but a sense of peace and happiness at the new beginning they had created for themselves. 

Back to sixteen and achingly shy, if a bit less shy than they were at sixteen.


End file.
